Supernatural secret problems
by YJV
Summary: Sequel to The Big Supernatural Secret! Where our four main characters, Wally, Dick, Roy and Karolina encounters problems which enlists the use of their powers! Here, you will learn more about them, and their supernatural side! Enjoy! I would recommend that you read my first story first! Thank you! Vampire story! Includes Nightflash in later chapters, Roy/ OC. Includes Robin Hood.
1. Vandal Savage not!

Chapter 1: Vandal Savage not!

* * *

Wally's POV:

* * *

I surveyed myself in the full-length mirror at the moment. Contrary to popular belief, yes, I can see my reflection in the mirror. The notions of Vampires being unable to cast a shadow or have a reflection are just foolish human thoughts. Only Strigois are unable to have a reflection as their souls were ripped from them when they gave up their humanity.

Mirrors are objects of purification. It shows your inner self, aka, your soul. Thus, that is why Strigois have no reflections. As for my kind, Morois, we are able to see our reflections as we were born as Vampires and we have a conscience. Not only my kind, but also Purebloods, Dhamphirs…In fact, all Born Vampires have a reflection.

As for Vampires not casting shadows, those are simply false facts made up by humans who are unable to wrap their heads around the fact that Vampires are human. Hello, people! Not all Vampires want to kill! Make your simple brains accept that! The more you believe in us, even if it was subconsciously, the stronger we become, and the more likely we will continue to exist and not lose faith and fade away. Some of the powers of Born Vampires are elements of nature itself. Most Born vampire powers are often part and parcel of the Universe, the Earth. Thus, if we fade away, Earth could be in chaos as the balance in Nature could be disrupted. Most Born Vampires often have one to two special powers. Extra ones, aside from the ones that we are associated with. However, there are some, once every dozen generations or so, that there will be a Born Vampire who has multiple powers. Me and my three vampire friends, for example.

Ok, that is enough explanations for now, back to the present! Today, I am starting my new day as Curser. Thanks to my Vampiric power to curse just about anything and anyone, that makes me a valuable asset to the Team, since they have 'lost' Zatanna to the Justice League, I would be their 'Magic person'.

I was currently in my new Superhero costume. It consisted of two parts. The top part is a dark red long sleeve, body-fitting shirt-spandex- with the emblem of black fire on my chest, symbolizing bad luck, or something like that. I wore no gloves, unlike my old Kid Flash costume. In the middle of the fire is a very nice cursive letter 'C', in the nice shade of crimson red.

My bottom part is a black pair of pants that are, for a fact, flexible and elastic, so that I can bend easily, when I am performing feats of super agility. My knee-high boots are a very nice shade of grey. My two-piece outfit is connected by a belt which holds a stone that protects me from the sun's harmful rays. As extra precaution, I wear a ring with this same type of stone embedded in it on my right middle finger. I do not wear it as a necklace when I am in uniform. Only when I am in my civilian identity do I wear the necklace, and even then, I make sure it is safely hidden from view, like Karolina.

My mask is very much like Nightwing's, with the whites for eyes. Except that it was grey in colour. My hair is neatly combed down, and not spread out so haphazardly as before.

Why the whites, you ask? Well, since when I was Kid Flash, I did not need to use my extra Vampiric powers. All I needed to do was run, even though it was my minimum speed, that was all I had to do, run. Now that I am actually utilizing my Vampiric powers, I have to keep my eyes from being seen when I cast a curse. I cannot let any villains see my eyes and hit upon the fact that I am a vampire, can I? See, when I cast a curse, my eyes will glow red as a sign that I am using my powers, and that will not be good for me, as some villains are surprisingly smart, and ay come to conclude that I am what I am.

Now, I know what you are saying, 'If you want humans to believe in you, how can they when you don't show them what you are?'

See, it is very dangerous for me, us, to reveal ourselves to the mortals. Not only will we reveal the Vampire Kingdom as a whole, we will also be putting ourselves in mortal danger. There are some humans who will be hell bent on destroying us, as they think that we Vampires are such evil creatures. The truth? Only Strigois are the evil ones. Well, more of the Strigois than the other kinds of Vampires.

Anyways, I was giving myself a once-over for the last time, when I caught a whiff of Dick's unique smell.

Perhaps I should backtrack a bit. See, all Born Vampires are born with a unique smell that only applies to him or her. No Born Vampire will ever smell the same. Also, the smells that we emit are all very sweet. Think candy. Different kinds of candy smells. There you go, an idea on how we Born Vampires smell like. Thankfully, our smells are very faint, so only if you have a super sharp sense of smell, or you are really close to us, can you smell it.

Dick's scent is that of caramel. Yes, sweet, delicious caramel toffees.

I heard Artemis and Dick whispering in hushed voices, before making out light footsteps ascending the stairs to my bedroom.

I spotted Dick in the mirror trying to slip into the room subtly. If he were sneaking up on a human, it would work, but on a vampire, I would give him an F. Or maybe a D, seeing as I had the help of a trusted mirror.

Anyways, I smirked at him in the mirror and asked, "So, how is the Team coming along?"

Dick smiled, "They are eager to see how you look like, nice costume, by the way."

I smiled, "Thank you. How dost thou find me, anyway?"

Dick, in his full Nightwing gear, lolled on Artemis's dressing table chair.

"I simply followed thy scent. Cotton candy is hard to miss."

Yup! That is my scent! Cotton candy!

Roy's scent is that of peppermint, while Karolina's is that of Cherries jubilee.

I pouted, "Aw…I thought my scent must hast diffused throughout the house."

Dick chuckled, "I would still be able to pinpoint the location."

"True, true." I conceded.

"So," he stretched as he rose from the chair. "Art thou ready to meet the Team?"

I turned to him, spreading my arms. "Tell me if I am ready or not."

He looked me over, then gave a thumbs up and winked.

I thanked him, before making we made our way downstairs and greeted Artemis. When that was done, we set off for the Zeta Beams as a trio.

"Recognized; Artemis; B07"

"Recognized; Nightwing; B01"

"Recognized; Curser; B03"

The Zeta Beams whirred to life and transported us to the Hall of Justice.

As soon as we arrived however, I was taken by surprise, the sight before my eyes.

At least two dozen men lay unconscious at the feet of Karolina and Roy, all unconscious, all disarmed. Guns lay scattered all over the area, and Roy was in the midst of beating Vandal Savage Justice League and the team were watching in the background.

I was shocked for a second before I quickly recovered, and smirked, "This guy never quits, dost he?'

Nightwing has already recovered, but Artemis was still in shock.

Karolina and Roy looked up. Roy dropped Vandal Savage to the floor unceremoniously.

"Perfect timing," Roy announced. "We hath grown tired of Vandal Savage trying to exact revenge upon us. So we hath come to a decision. We were waiting for thee to come. We hath decided to do the most angelic thing and rid him of his arrogance, stress, frustration, hate and jealousy."

Dick and I stared at him. I gagged at the revolting thought of biting Vandal Savage.

"But," I protested. "He hardly exudes any frustration!"

Karolina glared, "'Tis our only solution."

I sighed, "Oh, alright."

"Hey, Curser, nice costume!" Bart whooped.

I nodded, "Thank you Bart. However, what I am about to do, thou might want to turn away."

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously, "Uh uh! We want to see!"

Dick sighed, "Dost not think we did not warn thee."

Uncle Barry strode up to us.

With that, all five of us gathered around Vandal Savage, and giving an approving nod together, we plunged in.

Well, Karolina did it first. When she took a half a pint, she let Roy take over, then Dick, then Uncle Barry. They each took half a pint. When it was my turn, I let my fangs shoot out of my mouth and bit hard into Vandal Savage's throat, and took half a pint of his blood.

I must admit here, that his blood was the foulest blood that I had ever tasted. Even worse than animal blood! Ugh! I felt like puking! When I was done, I quickly withdrew to the side, and gulped down some water offered to me by uncle Barry.

He whispered to me, "Yes, I felt like puking too." I chuckled. Then we turned to face Vandal Savage.

Now that we had rid him of his 'sins; which plagued him, I sent him and his crew back to whence they came.

Now, he is Vandal Savage, not!

* * *

Alright! First chapter of my sequel! Please review!

YJV: Sorry, guys! I was unable to update as I did not have time, but I have the sequel now! Apologies!^^

Wally: Please comment, and help YJV!

Dick: She is fresh out of ideas!

Roy: So please give your ideas should you have any!

Karolina: She would love to hear your ideas!


	2. Helping out Blue Beetle!

Chapter 2: Helping out Blue Beetle!

* * *

Dick's POV:

* * *

It was a free day at for my Team at the Hall of Justice. All Supervillian threats had been neutralised. The Justice League had taken care of them, and there were no covert missions. Which left me with nothing to do. Hence, I was in my current predicament, sitting on the couch in the Chill out room, and flipping a boring magazine absentmindedly. It was not really my cup of tea, but what was I to do? My friends Roy, Wally and Karolina have yet to arrive, and everyone were engaged in their own conversations. Kaldur was talking to Superboy, and thanks to my superhearing, I was able to hear that they were discussing about him trying to befriend M'gann again. Kaldur was great at negotiating. I chuckled to myself. Conner befriending M'gann could really improve the Team's bonding together. Besides, I never did really like La'gann. I mean, Angelfish? Really? He has got to do better than that. If I were M'gann, I would not be satisfied. M'gann is not even a fish, but a Martian.

I have always wondered the reason why M'gann went out with La'gann. I could sense that she never really had feelings for this fish boy. In fact, half of her mind was still wrapped around Conner. Was it because they were both green? Nope. I immediately ruled out that possibility, since M'gann was a white Martian. Was it the similarity in their names? Possible. Did she go out with La'gann to spite Conner? Very plausible. Whatever the reason, I wish that M'gann would just dump La'gann and admit that she still liked Conner. I never liked fish boy anyway, he was too impulsive, and often, that impulsiveness came quite aggressively. His impulsivity was worse than Wally's when he was Kid Flash, but then, Wally was simply acting that way. He can never be impulsive, as Wally's nature was calm, cool and collected. It is all Vampiric nature, just like with me, Roy and Karolina. La'gann also seems to love action, a little too much, and that has led to him often getting frustrated and impatient, sometimes endangering the squad. That is one attribute of his personality which I disliked. Not that I would ever tell **him** that.

Anyways, I looked on, and Karen Beecher–aka Bumblebee- was talking with Mal, and Tim with Garfield, Jaime with Bart, Cassie with Barbara, and Zatanna with Raquel and Artemis.

So there I was, alone, idling on the couch. Fun, right? I tried remembering all of my knowledge of English during the Middle Ages, to see if I could still utilize it without reverting to the modern English.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard Jaime shout, "NIGHTWING!"

"Huh?" I asked, all eyes on me and Jaime. He was standing in front of me.

Suddenly, he had an irritated look on his face and his head turned slightly, "Oh, shut up, will you?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

I started, "I beg thy pardon?!"

He blanched, "No! No! I did not mean you, Nightwing! I…I meant…-sigh- I meant the Scarab."

"That device can talk?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, it is artificial intelligence, but…it is kind of aggressive…"

"I see…" I nodded. "So, thou hast trouble controlling this mechanism, right?"

Jaime nodded, "Yeah…I feel like it is controlling me instead of me controlling it. Ironic, Huh? Oh! Will you shut up?!"

I chuckled, "It controls thee, eh? Well, let us see how well thy Scarab react to my little surprise."

Jaime was confused, "Wha…what do you mean, Nightwing?"

I shrugged, "Simply this."

With that, I opened my palm and ice shards formed, hovering a few inches above my palm. Without a word of warning, I shot the ice shards at Jaime. He barely had time to cry out, before the ice shards grazed him, leaving a small cut where blood trickled from. He was jealous, I can tell, but not so much. So he was safe, I think. He stumbled. Before he could regain his composure, his right arm was already covered in armour.

"No!" He cried, struggling to keep control of his Scarab. I rolled my eyes, then, I stood up and strode toward him. He stumbled backward, tried, and would have fallen had I not caught him by his arm. His right arm. The armour retreated.

"Thou art jealous…" I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

Jaime was visibly trembling. I sensed that it was out of fear, as my taste in blood is jealousy, after all.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then I pressed my right forefinger to his forehead. He froze. He dared not move.

"Oh, prithee." I muttered. My forefinger glowed blue, and this glow transferred to Jaime's body. His cut began to close slowly. Then, it faded and disappeared completely. I removed my finger.

Jaime stood there staring at me in shock. I shrugged.

"I can do this on a minor scale, one area at a time. Roy too. Wally, however, can do this on a larger scale, healing two to three people at a time. Karolina can heal at least a dozen at a time."

"Recognized; Twilight; K01"

"Recognized; Red Arrow; B06"

"Recognized; Curser; B03"

Wally, Roy, and Karolina walked into the room laughing and giggling.

Then, they all stopped simultaneously, and sniffed the air.

"Is that…blood I smell? It is!" Wally cried, eyes widening.

"What dost thou doth this time, Dick?" Roy asked, pinching his nose bridge.

I rolled my eyes and explained, "Jaime here, told me that he was unable to control his Scarab, an artificial intelligence. I simply tested him to see if 't was true."

Karolina eyed him, "Artificial intelligence, huh? Can it hear us speak?"

Jaime nodded, "Yes, it can. But not thoughts."

'_Very well,' _Karolina pulled all three of us into her mental conversation with Jaime. _'Jaime, listen to me. I heard from Bart that you were in charge_ _of the Apocalypse future from which he came. It is impertinent that you listen to me and listen well. Artificial intelligence is simply an object of science. Artificial intelligence can never beat a human brain. It was a human brain and genius, which created this device in the first place, am I right? Without human intelligence, this piece of technology would never have existed in the first place, correct? Hence, a human brain, given enough will power, can, without a doubt, beat a product of intelligent design. So this means that it is not impossible to control this gadget. It is very possible, and if you are willing to do it, Jaime, you will be able to control that little gadget of yours. The question is, are you ready? Do you have the determination to overcome your problem, and if so, when you finally achieve your desired result, are you willing to embrace it and all its power, or will you still keep it in check and not let yourself go astray? Think about these questions Jaime. In the meantime, let us help you. We will each launch an attack at you, and you are not to oppose it, and you are not to allow your Scarab to oppose it either, but you are to hold your ground, deal?'_

Jaime nodded.

With his consent, we venture to the training room, where we each took our positions, the others watching in the wings.

I was stationed at the wall, the North-west corner. Wally was at the South-west, Roy was at the North-east, Karolina was at the South-east corner, and Jaime was at the centre. Standing with his upper body bare, ad his bare feet touching the cold earthy ground.

"I'm ready." Jaime announced.

All four of us gave each other a nod of confirmation.

Roy then took a deep breath, concentrated, and his eyes glowed golden, before he unleashed a wave of earth at Jaime. Jaime squared his shoulders and braced himself for the impact. He was knocked off his feet harshly, and as he fell to the ground, he clutched at his right arm and seeming to restrain it. He failed.

Next came Wally's turn. His eyes glowed red, and from his palms, jets of fire came shooting out. The results were the same, and the armour spread further down his body.

My turn next. I closed my eyes and let my power flow through me. My hands glowed blue, and my eyes, a golden yellow. Ice shards, huge ice shards rose out of the ground under Jaime's feet. He fell flat on his back. In full armour this time. I sighed.

Karolina's eyes glowed red without warning, and blasts of air shot repeatedly at Jaime. His armour protecting him this time.

Before he had time to stop, his right arm transformed into a cannon. He struggled and fought with his arm, and the cannon finally retreated. Jaime collapsed to the earth-shaken ground, exhausted.

"Well, it is a start," I muttered to the others.

They nodded silently.

* * *

2nd Chapter completed! Yay!

YJV: Thank you once again, for favourite-ing my story! ^^

Wally: Please review! Oh, and some news!

Dick: YJV is going on holiday once again!

Karolina: She will not be back until the 10th of December!

Roy: So please be patient and wait till then! Thank you!


	3. Augustus

Chapter 3: Augustus

* * *

Roy's POV:

* * *

I stared at the Team members in the Chill' Out Room from my hiding spot in the shadows of the room, near the door, at a corner.

'_Seriously, Dick, spying? That is the lowest that a Vampire can go.' _I told Dick through my thoughts, which I sent to his mind somewhere out there.

'_No 'tis not,' _came Dick's answering thought. _'I had to get someone to look after the Team while Karolina and I go out on a little errand. Wally was too tired to go, Aqualad headed back to Atlantis for the day, and thou were too lazy to come with us, so thou cannot complain as thou deserved this little task.'_

I could practically see him smiling as he said that.

'Why? Why?' I lamented. 'I should have gone with Dick and Karolina instead. Now, I am stuck with babysitting a bunch of mortal teenagers. Woe is me.' I gave a deep, mental sigh.

I looked around from my hiding spot, and caught snippets of conversation from around the room.

As usual, Karen and Mal are having a little Couple Trouble, Bart and Jaime were chatting about his Scarab, Tim and Garfield were talking about animal facts, M'gann and La'gann were together as well (Seriously, what did she see in the fish boy? Even Aqualad is a better choice than him), and Conner was brooding in a light corner, and Raquel was trying to talk to him.

Artemis, Cassie, Zatanna, and Barbara seemed to be having a debate at the other corner of the room. I concentrated on their conversation and soon realised that they were discussing about Wally, and Dick's 'hotness level'. Zatanna squealed, "Dick deserves a perfect 10! He's so hawt!"

Artemis shook her head, "You got it wrong, Wally is the one who deserves a perfect 10." Cassie added, "He is megaliciously hawt!"

Jade butted in, "Darlings, you have it all wrong. Roy is a perfect 20! He looks like a super hawt male model!"

Jade was given special access to the Hall of Justice for one day as she wanted to see Artemis, and Artemis wanted to see Lian.

Upon hearing these speeches, I immediately tuned them out and continued to stare dejectedly around the room.

Until all heads turned towards M'gann who was hovering over the couch. Wally was lying upon that couch. M'gann was gesturing wildly, and pointing to the sofa.

I slinked along the shadows clinging to the walls until I was facing the couch. Everyone knew that Wally was sleeping there, so in order to not disturb him, they did not occupy any of the space before the couch.

I saw Wally lying on his back upon the sofa, his body in a horizontally straight position; hands clasped together, right hand on top of his left, laid upon his stomach. His face was so peaceful that he looked like the dead.

"Is he dead?" Beast Boy inquired.

I rolled my eyes at his naivety.

Tentatively, Garfield reached over the back of the couch.

The alarm bell started to go off in my head and I decided that it was time for my appearance.

"I would not do that if I were thee," I warned him as I emerged from the shadows.

Everyone except Tim and Barbara jumped.

"Gah! You scared me, Roy! When did you arrive? How did you pull a Batman?" Bart cried.

"I was here all along," I informed him monotonously.

Then I explained, "Wally is sleeping. However, even when he is sleeping, his senses are attuned such that he is semi-conscious of his surroundings. No human can ever dream of sneaking up on a Vampire. Not even a Vampire is able to sneak up on another, much less a human. Trying to sneak up on a Vampire when he is awake is already very dangerous. To sneak up on a sleeping Vampire is to sign thy death warrants."

Many gasped when they heard this bit of information.

Tim muttered, "It seems like your Vampire facts and information are endless."

I turned to him, "Yes, it is."

Then I had an idea, a harmless prank.

"I dare thee to try to sneak up on Wally, Garfield."

Garfield, impulsive as ever, "You are so on!"

He turned into a green fly and buzzed around for a few times before sneaking up on Wally.

Or, attempted to.

As soon as he got within 30 cm of Wally's face, Wally's hand shot out and swatted him away.

Garfield demorphed from a fly just in time to crash into the wall.

"Ow…" He moaned.

My shoulders shook with silent laughter as Wally settled down again.

This time, Bart took up my dare and super-speeded towards Wally's sleeping form.

When he got within 15 inches of the couch and Wally's body, Wally's eyes suddenly snapped open, his arm surging out and grabbing Bart by his throat simultaneously. He then turned his head in his direction and immediately released Bart's neck from his grip.

Wally immediately sat upright, turned and glared at me, "Thou warned them, and then thou dared them. What sort of a teacher art thee, Roy?"

Then he grinned, "Although, testing them was no short of fun."

I smirked back. Suddenly, the speakers buzzed and, "Team, report to the briefing room."

When we arrived, I noticed that Dick and Karolina were already there (along with Kaldur), and in each of their arms were two Styrofoam boxes, undoubtedly filled with blood for the four of us.

I looked at them questioningly.

'_We hath just arrived with fresh supplies when we were called to wait with him. Did not hath enough time to put these down.'_ Came Karolina's answer,

Batman started the briefing, "We have just received note from a source which I will not name, that a group of thugs are planning on trafficking illegal merchandise. What type of merchandise I do not know. I do know, however, that they are holding their illegal activities at a warehouse near Mystic Harbour, Karolina knows where that is. I have also received intel on the leader of this group."

He brought up a photo of the man, a man with brown hair, brown eyes, a chiselled body, and handsome features. He looked like a decent young man. However, I took one look and my breath hitched in my throat. The man was not decent, not decent at all.

"His real name I do not know, but he is nicknamed, The Drainer. It is supposedly said that he got his nickname by his favourite illegal activity in which he excels in, blackmailing the rich with their biggest secrets and not stopping until he has drained them dry of their money. He is said to be Mystic City's greatest villain."

'No,' I thought. 'He is called The Drainer because he literally drains a human dry, and he is not just Mystic City's Villain. He is all Born-Vampires greatest foe.' I looked at Wally, Dick, and Karolina, and I too saw the looks on their faces. All of them like mine, set and determined, and angry.

"Your mission, team, is to infiltrate this warehouse, and to put a stop to this illegal activities as soon as possible. I will send you the co-ordinates aboard the ship. Any questions?"

"Not questions, answers." Came Wally' reply.

"This man is no ordinary human," Dick continued.

I nodded and decided to speak, "His name is Augustus Mach."

"And he is a Vampire." Karolina finished.

* * *

Yay! Third Chapter!

YJV: Sorry for the delay, everyone, but I have made a new chapter now, hope you like it! ^^

Wally: Next Chapter will be a meeting.

Dick: Of good and evil.

Roy: Which side shall prevail?

Karolina: Stay tuned to find out more! Please review!


	4. Meeting of good and evil!

Chapter 4: Meeting of good and evil!

* * *

_Previously: "And he is a Vampire." Karolina finished._

* * *

Karolina's POV:

* * *

Many of the Team members gasped at that sentence.

Batman expressed his concern, "He is a Vampire, eh?"

Wally nodded, "Yes, and he is a Strigoi. He was human once, more than 2 millenniums ago, and even then, he was just as inhumane. He did not deserve to be a human, much less a Vampire."

Dick nodded, "The one who turned him must hath been out of his mind to do that."

"Actually," I confessed. "I knew his creator, and I knew Augustus two millenniums ago as well. One day, his creator, a friend of mine, named Derek Amoral –a made Vampire, but good-, approached me. He told me that he had turned Augustus Mach into a Vampire as Augustus not only begged him to do so, but blackmailed him as well. Somehow, Augustus knew about the existence of Vampires –always believed in it I suppose- , and apparently he sought one out, and succeeded with Derek. He threatened to expose Derek's secret, if he did not turn him as well. In order to keep his secret safe, Derek turned Augustus. Right after he did that, and Augustus was in transition, Derek immediately confided in me. He knew that I am a Pureblood, and that I knew more than him. I told him of the gravity of what he had done, the risks that he was taking, and the path which he was on, which ultimately led to his death. He told me that he knew of the risks that came with Augustus's transformation,, but insisted that he was given no other option. I in turn warned him of the imminent consequences that followed Augustus's transition into a Vampire. How he will eventually undergo his transformation into a Strigoi, and how inevitable it was, and how Augustus will without a doubt turn against Derek in the end. Nevertheless, Derek implored me to aid him in reigning Augustus in. I, no doubt, did that little favour for my friend. After Augustus finished his transition, I visited him and told him that the means by which he acquired his new-found powers were unjustified, and that he will ultimately turn and be slain in the end. This startling revelation while he was still basking in the light of his victory was too much for him. He attacked Derek and I. In the end, I escaped with minimal injuries, but Derek was dead, slain by his own creation. For one whole millennium, I watched over Augustus. Watching, while he indulged in barbaric activities such as biting humans, and revealing his existence to the villages in the area which he resided. Twice he was almost caught by Vampire Hunters, but he used his new-found powers to evade them. Every Vampire Hunter that approached him ultimately lost their life. From then on, I noticed in him signs of him becoming Strigoi. I predicted as much, and whatever I predict must happen without fail, hence, I cannot intervene. I could only watch helplessly as slowly but surely, he turned Strigoi. Eventually, he evaded me, and has been doing so for one millennium now. However, now that he is back, and I did not have any chance to watch over him, I fear that he has become a formidable opponent, and must not be taken so lightly. He is dangerous, and that means that all of you must be alert. He does not have any specific tastes in blood; he will attack any human without hesitation. You must watch your backs, carefully."

Every Team member initially looked startled, but after, they all had looks of determination plastered on their faces.

"Dost thou hath any more info that thou would likest to share?" Roy asked.

I thought deeply for a second, "Well, it is evident that the goods that they are trafficking are not ordinary drugs. They might not be drugs at all! Vampires do not get addicted like humans do. Knowing Augustus and his apparent obsession for blood, I believe that is just what he is trafficking: Blood."

* * *

**At an abandoned warehouse in Mystic Harbor; 9:10 P.m.**

* * *

The rest of the Team arrived by the bioship, while Wally, Dick, Roy and I arrived earlier than then by speed-running, and we have already scouted the area when they landed.

Silently, the four of us crept forward, which was not hard for us to do, with me in the lead, and the rest of the Team behind us, following in our footsteps to make the minimal sound.

We all stopped behind some crates –and they reeked of blood-, and hid while we observed Augustus, frantically gesturing to his minions to "pick up the pace" as I quote.

'_Be careful,' _I warned them through the mind-link that M'gann had established. _'Augustus hast minions, and they art all Vampires. Be on thy guard.'_

Suddenly, Augustus turned in our direction, "I can sense you there, my brothers and sister, and you brought with you humans as well, how generous."

At that moment, his minions, which he undoubtedly created before he turned Strigoi suddenly appeared behind us and pushed us towards him.

He scoffed, "Do you really think that you can hide from me? I could smell you the minute you arrived. Having scents of Cherries Jubilee, cotton candy, peppermint and caramel toffees for scents are quite a disadvantage I must say."

I immediately stood up and turned to face him. "You are not our kind. You are not fit to be a Vampire, and you never were. If you dare lay one finger on the Team, my friends and I will stop you."

Wally, Dick, and Roy jumped up to stand beside me.

Augustus chuckled, "How loyal. Not that it will benefit you. Come now, don't tell me that you care for these pathetic weakling creatures."

Roy, Wally, Dick and I all snarled and growled and bared our teeth, stopping him short.

Augustus held up his hands nonchalantly in a surrender fashion, "Ok, ok, no need to get feisty."

He smiled wickedly, "Come, let's be civil about this."

He grabbed four bags of blood from the crate, and held it out to us, "Blood bag?"

The bags of blood were filled with the blood of liars, not even suited to our taste, not that we would even accept his offer.

We smacked the blood bags away.

He, not expecting that, dropped them and they burst upon contact with the floor and spilled all over the floor at his feet.

His minions immediately crouched down and began lapping up the blood. Ugh.

I pointed at his minions and said to him, disgusted, "They drink like that? Not even a Strigoi would stoop to this level, and that is excluding you, Augustus. You would stoop to this level without fail. I am sure of it."

Wally nodded, "You even traffic blood. Do you have any idea what would happen if the local police found you doing this?"

"Why are you taking such risks? Do you want to expose the Vampire World to humans? Is that your plan?" Dick questioned.

Augustus raised an eyebrow, "Expose the Vampire World? Oh, no no no, my dear Dhamphir, quite the contrary. Yes, quite the contrary."

'His face is too calm, too collected. Something is amiss here, but what?' I thought to myself.

"He is putting on a façade, something big is going on behind that mask; we must be on guard." Roy muttered to us, too low for even Augustus to hear.

At that moment, we stood facing Augustus, the Team behind us. We did not see how they have arranged themselves, but we have urged them silently to hide behind us as best as they can. Hopefully, they can heed our advice.

Just then, Augustus's brown eyes wandered from us to something, or someone behind us.

I risked a peek behind me to find La'gann standing just outside the group behind us. I quickly turned back Augustus and realised, a little too late, that he was looking at La'gann.

Augustus's brown eyes flashed red.

That was all the warning I got.

"NO!" I cried, leaping for Augustus's form, which was already crouched to spring.

* * *

Yay! 4th Chapter!

YJV: So? What do you think?

Wally: Please review!

Dick: It will help YJV tremendously!

Roy: Next chapter; will La'gann be saved in time?

Karolina: Stay tuned, and you can find out! ;)


	5. Vampire vs Vampire!

Chapter 5: Vampire vs. Vampire!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_NO!" I cried, leaping for Augustus's form, which was already crouched to spring._

* * *

Tim's POV:

* * *

With a cry, Karolina leaped at Augustus. It all happened in a blur, such that I could not comprehend it.

Suddenly, with an animalistic snarl, Augustus had sprung at La'gann.

Stupid Atlantean had made himself a vulnerable prey! Doesn't he know that we are facing Vampires with no self-restraint? The only place where we can be safe is behind Wally, Dick, Roy and Karolina!

Karolina tackled Augustus in mid-air and they fell to the ground, rolling around the floor.

Augustus's eyes had gone crimson red and his face had morphed. Now, black veins were creeping up his cheeks and his fangs had emerged as he wrestled with Karolina.

Karolina was also growling and snarling, her fangs out, but she seemed to b having more control. In fact, she seemed to be winning.

Meanwhile, at the exact same moment that Augustus and Karolina hit the ground, Augustus's minions sprung to help their master, but were met by resistance from Wally, Roy and Dick.

Wally's voice exploded in our minds, "M'GANN! SHIELD THE TEAM! NOW!"

M'gann immediately set up an invisible shield that covered us all, and Bart speeded over to drag La'gann into the force field.

He was visibly shaking. Well, if you are about to become Vampire chow, perhaps you would be shaking.

From the safety of M'gann's shield, we watched the fight in awe and horror.

Wally was fighting with daggers; Roy was using his trademark arrows which were sharp-tipped, and Dick was flinging his discs at the Strigois. Discs lined with razor blades that is. Somehow, those weapons must have been lined with something that can harm them, and upon contact, the Strigois all exploded into black and grey dust. Their remains scattered throughout the warehouse.

Unfortunately, there were still dozens of Strigois more to go.

Wally kicked and slashed with his daggers. His kicks drove the Strigois through the walls of the warehouse and they exploded upon contact with the walls.

Roy shot the Strigois with his arrows with deadly accuracy, straight through the hearts. He did not even miss a single shot! He also punched them every now and then, his punches so powerful that it threw the Strigois back so forcefully, that they fell to the ground, where they were impaled with Roy's arrows. Dick was throwing discs at the Strigois that hit their mark, slicing off the Strigois's heads. Grotesque as the scene was, it was equally fascinating.

Karolina was having a hand-to-hand combat battle with Augustus. She was prevailing, as she is a Pureblood. Augustus had an intense look of concentration on his face as he parried and attacked.

Eventually, though, Karolina snatched up a stray wooden chair from the ground, and gave Augustus a kick to his chest, and as he stumbled, she broke the chair, and used a sharpened part of the chair; and drove the make-shift stake right through his chest.

With a scream of agony, he too, exploded into dust.

Karolina stood over the pile of black and grey dust as M'gann lowered the shield. Bart raced over to the four of them who were breathing heavily, covered from head to toe in dust.

"That was amazing!" Bart exclaimed. "But why didn't you use your like, elemental powers? That would have been crash!"

Dick stared down at Bart, then answered, "Augustus was not worthy to witness us use our higher powers."

Roy nodded, "He was a Strigoi, easily defeated. We need not waste our energy on Vampires like him. Vampires like him doth not even deserve the gift of life."

Wally smiled and chuckled, "Although we defeated them, we are still a little rusty on our skills." That said, he twirled his twin daggers in his hands before letting them retreat into the folds of his sleeves.

Was that how he made them appear out of thin air?

Karolina sighed, "Ok, that is enough for tonight. Wally, Roy, Dick, get rid of those trafficked blood bags before the police arrive, and perhaps we could spread out the dust evenly, hm? Meanwhile, the rest of you, board the Bioship, and return to the Hall of Justice to give Batman a full report, ok?"

As the Team turned to walk to the Bioship, and the Vampires set about their assigned task, La'gann muttered under his breath beside me, "Who ever made you boss?"

"Except for you, La'gann," came Karolina's voice far behind us. "I want to have a word with you, La'gann. You, and only you. Do not worry, M'gann, I will not hurt him, nor yell at him, much."

The last we saw of them was Karolina having a stern expression on her face, and La'gann looking down at his feet.

Poor La'gann… Or, maybe he deserved it.

For the first time, we have seen, and witnessed the Vampires fight on a mission. However, they were merely using their minimum powers. I have little doubt that they are more powerful than that. However, what will it take for them to unleash their true potentials?

* * *

Chapter 5 completed!

YJV: Sorry if I have not updated, but I was busy.

Wally: Please review! Oh, and since YJV will have to be attending school, this will be her last chapter for now.

Dick: She will update in, say, June 2013, sorry if it causes any disappointment.

Roy: For Chapter 6, there will be false allegations!

Karolina: What will happen? Wait till then!


	6. Chemical formulas are so last century!

Chapter 6: Chemical formulas are so last century!

* * *

_Previously:_

_However, what will it take for them to unleash their true potentials?_

* * *

Mal's POV:

* * *

All was peaceful at the Hall of Justice. Well, as peaceful as it can get with three Vampires currently practicing their aim, and the Team and a few of the Leaguers going into an uproar when they hit the bull's eye, which is every single shot.

FWAPP!

Another Bull's eye.

"WHOA! WOW! YEAH!"

These noises were basically heard for the last 30 minutes. The walls shook and the windows rattled. Probably because Black Canary was among the Leaguers present.

At that moment, the computerized voice sounded, "Recognized; Curser; B03"

Wally West entered the Hall. Now, all four Vampires were present.

The minute Wally entered, he let out a deep sigh and plopped down on the kitchen table chair and covered his eyes with one hand. He gave a deep groan, and proceeded to put his forehead down upon the table-hard.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," came Nightwing's light-hearted voice, dripping with sarcasm. He, Roy and Karolina appeared at Wally's side a milli-second later.

This sparked a lot of protests from the training room, then, the rest of the Team entered the kitchen.

"So, what hast happened to thee to spark such a reaction from thou, Mr. Doom-and-gloom?" Karolina smirked.

"Doth not tell me that thou art frustrated. 'T wilt be a little ironic for the Vampire who feeds on frustration to be frustrated, doth thou not think?"

Wally gave a deep sigh once again before looking up at his life-long friends.

"You would not believe what has happened to me today!" he cried, switching back to modern English.

"What?" We all leaned forward, eager to hear what had happened to him.

"Okay, so, a few days ago, my class had a big, extremely important Chemistry test. This test consisted of chemical formulas, chemical equations and basically everything that you could possibly think of related to Chemistry. I knew this test was going to be a breeze. And it was! So, just this afternoon, we received our test results back, and guessed what happened? That teacher-that damned, worthless man, not even fit to be called a teacher, let alone **teach**- actually made a huge mistake, marked all the right answers as wrong, and all the wrong answers as right! Imagine my fury when I found out! Those who usually failed aced, and those who usually aced, failed! As a result of that major error, I scored a big, fat zero for the test!" He produced the paper with a wave of his hand. Sure enough, a big, zero was written all over the paper. He threw it over to Nightwing.

"Take a look at it and tell me if I was wrong in any of my calculations," Wally steamed. All three Vampires looked at the paper, then to Wally. "Your answers are all correct."

"Exactly!" Wally exclaimed. "I confronted that-that-mortal about it, insisting that he made a huge mistake, and can you guess what he said?!" Karolina raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Wally continued, "He said, and I quote, 'Young man, you are in no position to argue with me. Chemistry is a difficult subject, all the topics you are studying for Chemistry are all very advanced, I am not surprised you failed. One must not be so complacent when it comes to these kind of things. Keep that in mind, sonny.' unquote! I was so furious, I felt like strangling him then and there! Difficult subject, complacent my ass! Gah!" He threw his arms into the air. "Bah! No position to argue…I practically founded Chemistry mister! He called me sonny too! No respect I tell you! He also dares to say that the Chemical formulas that I am currently "learning" are highly advanced. Pooh! Chemical formulas are so last century! I was so mad! I did not deserve these marks when I clearly passed my test! This is unacceptable! That human even has the gall to say that it is counted into the report books at the end of the semester! I was practically vibrating in my seat!"

Here, he looked down sheepishly, "And I may have accidentally caused a mini explosion."

At this, Roy raised an eyebrow. "Mini?"

"Okay." Wally relented. "A huge explosion that came abruptly. As a result, school was cancelled for the next week. But this means that I will score badly in my report book! It is unfair!"

By then, Wally was breathing heavily, his brows knitted tightly together, and a dangerous fire burned in his eyes.

"Whoa, calm down, Wally. Anger is a strong and negative emotion. If you are not careful, something or someone present here might spontaneously combust."

"I know that," Wally gritted his teeth. "You did not have to remind me, Richard John Edwin Hermes Andre Grayson. Besides, when I went to my Uncle Barry's house before I came here, he was staring at me like I was a prized turkey." He muttered.

Nightwing raised his hands in a surrendering fashion, "Okay, okay, there is no need to get in to name details, Mister Wallace Elias Mason Apollo Rudolph West."

"Wait," Garfield intervened, "Hermes? Apollo?"

Karolina nodded. "Have you ever wondered where humans got their ideas of gods from? Over the years, people have been worshiping gods. To them, it is gods. See, years ago, some Purebloods and Morois and Dhamphirs unintentionally revealed their powers in front of humans. These vampires were then swarmed with questions for the people had never witnessed such a spectacle. The humans started worshipping these Vampires as gods. Greek gods thus came about. These Vampires were actually us. We were worshipped by humans who called us by one of our unique middle names; we were in Greece at that time. I was worshipped as Artemis. Roy was worshipped as Ares, Wally as Apollo, Dick as Hermes, Barry as Poseidon, Rudolph as Zeus, Marian as Aphrodite, and Iris as Artemis. Other Vampires were also worshipped as other gods. Our names may not be affiliated to our powers."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

At that moment, "Recognized; Flash; 0-2"

The moment Flash entered, he zoomed to Wally's side. "Hey, are you still angry over what happened? I can feel anger radiating off you."

Wally folded his arms and muttered, "Yes, I very much am. This test was my final test! It determines whether I will graduate or not! All because of one stupid mistake, I will have to retain! No way am I going to stay back for another year! No siree! I am out of that school. It is either I graduate, or I quit. After seeing what lousy, useless and hopeless teaching facilities the school has, I am not going back! I quit! Sign me up for my resignation from high school tomorrow."

Flash sighed and simply nodded.

Wally the carried on ranting, muttering to himself, "Why is there even a need to go to school anyway? I know more than the school can possibly teach anyway. I merely got into this school because of my high Chemistry scores. Even so, Chemical formulas are so last century. Still, I cannot believe that such an asinine person even existed in this world, and he calls himself a teacher…"

Fire blazed in Wally's eyes. At that moment, the wooden kitchen table spontaneously combusted.

The fire alarm sounded and the sprinklers were activated, soaking everyone from head to toe. The Vampires let out groans of dismay.

* * *

YJV: Hi! Please review after you read! I had a little time so I thought I would write a new chapter for those who likes my story. Thank you for liking it and favouriting it!

Wally: Although, YJV needs some fresh ideas!

Roy: if you have any ideas,

Dick: Please review then send YJV a PM to tell her your idea!

Karolina: She appreciates any and all ideas and would definitely try her best to put your ideas into her story, thank you! Also, Iris is Athena, not Artemis.


	7. Time machine!

Chapter 7: Time machine.

* * *

**12:00 p.m.; Watchtower**

* * *

Kaldur'ahm's POV:

I was discussing about marine creatures with my king, Aquaman. We were on the Watchtower at this present moment. We have, after all, qualified to be on it. The entire Team was there. The mentors were, at this present moment, talking to their protégées. Batman with Nightwing , Batgirl and Robin; Wonder Woman with Wondergirl; Superman with Superboy; Flash with Impulse; Green Arrow with Artemis, Roy and Red Arrow; and Martian Manhunter with Miss Martian.

The other League members were milling about, while the rest of the Team members without any mentors were talking amongst themselves. I noticed that Twilight was talking to Blue Beetle about a particular subject, whilst he simply looked amused.

At that moment, the Zeta Beams whirled to life. "Recognized; Curser; B03" Impulse's face lit up at the prospects of seeing his 'totally awesome, hot crash, talented and cool' first cousin. We all expected Wally to enter in his superhero garb. However, that did not happen at all. Oh, no. Wally did step through, yes. But when he did, he was dressed in a school uniform, the insignia of which I did not recognize. The school uniform was unique, almost like that of Gotham Academy. Except, he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a grey jacket. He was wearing a blue checkered tie, and also sported long checkered blue pants. He also had a sling-bag flung over his left shoulder, his right hand on his hips. He was not wearing any mask, but his eyes blazed with anger, and annoyance.

A loud curse rang out from the back, "Shit!" As everyone turned to the source of the sound, there was a great whoosh of air, and three significant people were gone. There were three more whooshes, and Roy and Karolina came rushing towards Wally, Dick stumbling a little. They were too dressed in that similar uniform, with Karolina's being red and she sported a skirt. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

Wally rolled his eyes and snapped, "Oh, so good of thou to remember that 'tis our first day of school!"

"Relax, Wallace, we still have 5 minutes. With thy powers, we can get there in a flash! Pun intended."

Wally again rolled his eyes and mumbled something, before lifting his right hand and giving it a snap. His right hand was encased in orange light, and all four of them disappeared.

"What just happened?" Garfield inquired. "Where are they going?"

"To Mystic Academy, Beast boy." Flash said. "They do not exactly study there, but they act as Guardians to the school, a higher status than that of the Student Council."

* * *

**5:00 P.m.; Watchtower**

* * *

The Team and the Justice League were still on the Watchtower, when the Zeta beams whirred to life again, 'Recognized; Twilight; K01; Nightwing; B01; Curser; B03; Red Arrow; B06.'

Wally, Dick, Roy and Karolina entered in their superhero selves, laughing about something. The younger Team members ran up to Karolina.

"Twilight! Twilight!" cried an enthusiastic Beast Boy. "Let's explore the Watchtower together!" Karolina perked a dainty brow, "But, thee had the whole afternoon to do so, why doth thee not?"

"We wanted to wait for you to explore with us! It'll be totally crash!" said Impulse. "You waited for me? Aww…I am touched." Karolina giggled before following them. "Make sure that they dost not touch anything, Karolina!" Dick called after them, following them. Karolina gave a subtle nod.

Roy had, at that time, went to Batman, and enquired, "A good evening to you, Batman. Might I ask what art thou doing?" Batman paused in his typing, and turned to Roy. Meanwhile, Wally grabbed a chair, took off his mask and said, "Would any of you like to hear a story?"

The original members and La'gann as well as Barbara looked at each other, and we shrugged, all sitting down at Wally's feet.

"All right. A long, long, long time ago," Wally began, but, Artemis interrupted him. "Wally, I don't want to listen to a fairy tale!" "'Tis not a fairy tale! 'Tis real! Alright. A long time ago, more than 2000 years ago, when everything was still in its infancy, when civilization was still growing and expanding, there was a king in China. An emperor; and he went by the name: Qin Shihuang. Although he was the first Emperor, and the one who united China under one rule, he was cruel, tyrannical. He wanted power, he wanted absolute obedience from his subjects. I acted as his advisor then, however, he refused to listen to my warnings and advice, at last deciding that he no longer needed an Advisor. So, he sent me to the dungeons. He left me there to "rot". However, I soon escaped with the help of compulsion. I then teleported back to my kingdom, Vampyra and settled down once more, with my spouse. Yes, I am married, and yes, Artemis knows this. I can only stay with her for ten years though, she knows and accepts that. That is one of the Vampire laws. We can interact with humans, and stay with them, but only for ten years, after that, we have to leave. We cannot mate with them. We cannot make Dhamphirs any longer. That rule was made a century ago, so, Dhamphirs born before that law was decreed were safe. Jade know too, Lian was adopted. Anyway, end of story. So what hast we learnt?"

"That…Vampires can't mate with humans?" M'gann said. Wally shook his head. "That…Qin Shihuang was tyrannical?" Artemis tried. Again Wally shook his head. He was about to open his mouth when he stiffened. I noticed that Roy did too. They both turned towards the direction which Karolina and Dick had gone to. After a while, there was a pounding of feet on the floor, and Dick came running in. He skidded to a stop in front of Wally and Roy, a strange little machine in his hands.

"Wally, Roy! Karolina and the others are missing!" he exclaimed. "Wh-what?!" Wally and Roy were stunned. "I was following them. Then, I saw them turn into a room, before heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. I then heard frightened cries and immediately sped into the room, just in time to see a white light dissipate and the team members gone! I searched everywhere, but to no avail. I then went to look at the security cameras, only to find that the man was sleeping on the job. I looked at the cameras and found out that this device- (He patted the machine)- was what made them disappear. I then brought it here."

Batman stepped forward. "Nightwing, that is a Time Machine, which we confiscated from Klarion and Count Vertigo, as well as Vandal Savage, almost a year ago. It is surrounded by Black magic, not allowing anyone to know where they went after it had been activated; most likely Klarion's doing. They never got a chance to use it, and we never tampered with it." "Then perhaps Zatanna or Doctor Fate can break the spell?" I suggested.

"We never really bothered with it, but it's worth a try." Batman replied in his monotonous voice.

Zatanna went up to the machine and spread her hands out in front of her, **"**_**Wohs su erehw eht meat srebmem tnew!**_**"** The bolt of magic struck the machine, but had no effect. The only thing it did was reveal the cloud of black aura that surrounded the machine, giving signs of it being cast with Black Magic.

Doctor fate attempted next, with the same results, but was able to tell us something. "This device is surrounded by dark, ancient and powerful chaos magic. The magic is far more ancient than mine, almost 5000 years old. As such, I cannot break it. I suppose Vandal Savage gave this spell to Klarion to cast upon this machine. In order to break this spell, we must cast upon it magic that is just as old, or older that this magic."

"But, how will we be able to get a hold of such a magician, or spell caster?" Zatanna asked, obviously worried.

"Did thou say 'ancient'?" Dick inquired.

"And 'powerful'?" Roy enquired after Dick.

Both of them turned towards Wally. Everyone followed and soon, at least a hundred pairs of eyes were trained on Wally. A look of dread came onto Wally's face.

"Oh no. No no no no no. Doth thee even _know_ what happened the last time _I_ attempted a spell on as large a scale as this? I took out an _entire town. An entire town!_ I do not want to take out the Watchtower. Besides, I attempted the spell like, 500 years ago. I am out of practice!"

"Yeah, right, Wally!" Roy snorted. "We both know how_ powerful_ **thou** art. A simple spell like that wilt not be a problem to thou."

"Besides, thou dost want to get Karolina and the Team back, doth thou not?"

Wally sighed and nodded. "Alright. Then, preparations. Rocket. Think you can construct a force field around me and the machine? And can Doctor Fate and Zatanna cast enhancement spells on her force field, please? I want to make sure that I do not blow up the Watchtower and everyone in the process. Also, the spell needs to be technically accurate, in order to get maximum effect."

They all nodded. Wally took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated, and when he opened his eyes again, they were glowing red.

'_**O holy darkness of night,**_

_**Shadows in plain sight!**_

_**Search for a soul lost in time and tide,**_

_**Karolina! Year 2013! Find her wherever she may hide!'**_

Shadows started forming around Wally's arms. He then fired it at the machine. The shadows swirled around the machine, mixing with the aura. Suddenly, there was a brilliant orange glow emanating from the machine, and it exploded outward. It was so bright that everyone shielded their eyes. When the light dimmed, and Rocket, Zatanna and Doctor Fate lowered their hands, Wally was still standing there, and so was the machine. The only difference being that the coordinates on the machine were scrolling, whirling into life.

"You did it, Wally! You did it!" All the present Team members cheered. Flash was looking on proudly. The coordinates settled in. 'England; 1180'

"England, said to be the time during when Robin Hood lived. We were there before, and that's where we are going." Roy stated, winking.

* * *

YJV: Hey, I had some time, so I thought that I would put up a new chapter!^^ Please, review! Reviews would be appreciated! :D

Wally: Some ideas for the next chapter, anyone?

Dick: YJV would strongly encourage those who give ideas to review and tell YJV what you think!

Karolina: Please review her chapter! Next one? You will have to wait and see! ^^


	8. England O England!

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8: England O England!

* * *

_England; 1180; 20: 30: 01_

* * *

Garfield's POV:

In a flash of brilliant white light, we had appeared in a forest. I was confused as to where we were. I remember the room we had been in, but in a second, that had disappeared, and the forest replaced it. As the younger Team members –Tim, Bart, Cassie, Jamie and me- inspected our surroundings, Karolina was having a major nervous breakdown.

"Karolina? You okay?" I asked her. She, however, was clutching her head and muttering.

"This ist bad, really bad….England….Sherwood….the past…oh no…Robin! This ist a catastrophe!"

"Yes?" Robin turned around when he heard his name.

"Not thee, Tim." Karolina murmured. She then sighed and stood up. "Dost thou remember anything from before?" She addressed all of us.

* * *

Third-person

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Cool room." Garfield exclaimed._

"_Only look around for a while, aye?' Karolina warned._

_Bart zipped over to a weird looking device. "Hey, cool! Whatdoesthisthingdo?"_

_He pushed a button. The numbers started to whirl. _

"_Crash!" Bart cried, "Slot machine!"_

_Karolina rushed forward. "No, Bart! That ist not a slot machine! Step away fr-"_

_She never got to finish. For in a millisecond, a brilliant white light, coming from the device had encased them in a glowing white sphere. The Team members let out a scream._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Bart gave a nervous chuckle, "Oops."

"Where are we?" Cassie asked.

Karolina sighed, "Most unfortunately, into the past we hath been dragged, to merry England, in the time of old, when good King Henry the second ruled the land. Correction: King Richard I, the Lionhearted."

"The-the past?!" Cassie stammered.

Karolina nodded, "Aye, but I fear we may be in danger's sight. For in Sherwood Forest we art, infamous for the outlaws that reside in this very forest."

Tim tilted his head. "Outlaws? You mean the legendary Ro-hmmmpphh!"

In an instant, Karolina had covered his mouth to prevent him from talking.

"Speakest not of the famous outlaw, Tim. For heed this, hedges hath eyes and trees hath ears. Tread lightly upon this topic we must! For Prince John ist a cunning man, one who tolerates not of the gallant hero known as Robin Hood."

"Prince John? But he wasn't supposed to rule until 1199." Jamie whispered to Karolina. "That's what my scarab tells me. Oh, and he also says that Robin Hood is a fictional character."

Karolina shook her head. "Nay, Robin Hood ist a legendary hero. Stories of his many great deeds and adventures hast been passed down for several generations. However, these ballads were passed by word of mouth, and hast become distorted over the years, such that he hast been portrayed as a myth instead. Also, Prince John ist seeing over the ruling of England whilst King Richard the Lionhearted, embarks upon a crusade. Now, no longer can we stay hither. Let us venture to the town of Nottingham, and blend in as we must."

We followed in her footsteps. Creeping quietly.

When we got to the edge of the forest, we had a slight problem.

It was evening, lamps are lit, and the costumes that we are wearing will be considered as strange compared to theirs.

"Uh…Karolina? Slight problem here. How in the world are we supposed to blend in?" I asked.

"Worry not, my friend. Over yonder ist a shop which markets clothing. We wouldst be able to purchase some clothing. For I have in this very bag, old England currencies. I am a big fan of antique souvenirs. Also, 'tis a good thing that I still like the dresses of old, nay?"

With a snap of her finger, she went from the superhero Twilight, to a lady of old England.

"Stay hither." She ordered, "And speakest not a single word."

With that, she ventured out to purchase some clothing for us.

Soon, she was back, with some clothing for us to blend in.

"Here, change into these clothes. 'Tis uncomfortable, I am aware. However, 'tis the only method."

After we had changed, she inspected us.

"Now, Tim, the removal of thy shades ist a must, I am afraid."

"What?!" Tim protested, and then sighed. He took off his shades to reveal his blue eyes.

"Here, put on this hat." Karolina ordered.

"One problem, Karolina. I am green!" I cried.

"I am aware, Garfield. Stay thither."

That said, with a flick of her wrist, my features changed!

I had taken on a whitish skin tone, I no longer had fangs, and I was not as hairy as before. Also, I had chocolate brown eyes and black hair. I have become a normal human being! Well, except for my tail, which I had neatly tucked into my pants.

With another flick of her wrist, Karolina's features changed as well. Her eyes had become grey, her hair, auburn and straight, and her chin sharpened. She smirked. Somehow, she was still as beautiful as before, despite the change.

'Wouldst thou care for a makeover?" A snap of her fingers and the rest of the team member's features changed.

Bart had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Cassie had green eyes and light brown hair.

Jamie had green eyes and blonde hair.

Tim had brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Aye!" Karolina proclaimed. "Ready we art! Remember, I wilt be known as Koraline Paige, alright? Speakest not to anyone, aye? If they ask you anything, speakest not a word, and call for my aid, aye?"

We nodded.

Karolina stretched. "Come on! Over yonder ist a tavern! We wilt sate our hunger thither! Come along now."

With that, we followed Karolina into Nottingham, ready for a unique adventure.

* * *

_Watchtower; June 2013; 14:45:30_

* * *

Third-person

* * *

"Alright, art we ready?" Dick inquired.

Wally nodded. "Aye."

"Money?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Time machine?"

"Check."

"Participants?"

"Double-check!"

Dick chuckled. He, Wally and Roy were going into the past to rescue Karolina and the other team members.

They were attired in the clothing of that era, and equipped with the currency of that era. They had even changed their features.

Dick had green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Wally had blue eyes, auburn hair, and a cleft chin.

Roy had grey eyes and black hair.

"1…2…3…" Roy pulled the lever, and seconds later, a bright light encompassed them.

* * *

_England; 1180; 21:20:45_

* * *

As we munched on our food, Karolina barely touched her food. Instead, she kept glancing around the tavern, agitated.

I do not get what she was so worried about. We have managed to stay inconspicuous so far. Surely we can stay inconspicuous long enough until we get rescued from the past, right?

"Why so nervous, Karol-I mean, Koraline?" I asked her in between my chewing.

She gave a suspicious glance around the tavern once more before leaning in and whispered. "This ist a tavern in Nottingham. One of the many shops in the town. Taxes art required of shops in Nottingham, and this tavern ist certainly not going to be spared. The Sheriff of Nottingham no doubt wilt be making his rounds of collecting the taxes, and it wilt only be a matter of time before he arrives. Prince John is-"

She suddenly stopped in her speech and stared at a guy sitting beside us in the next table, a mug of ale in his hands.

"Oh no, this ist not boding well for us." She muttered.

"Why? What's going on?" We whispered to her.

"That guy beside us, he is wearing Lincoln green under his black robes." She murmured.

"So?" I asked.

She looked up, her eyes filled with anxiety. "Lincoln green is the colour that is worn only by Robin Hood and his merry band of outlaws."

"Oh."

She nodded.

"Come on. Let us make haste and make a quick escape from this tavern." She reached for her pouch.

At that moment, the tavern doors burst open with a mighty bang, and knights streamed in, followed afterwards by a plump, ugly man with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh no…" Karolina breathed. "The sheriff of Nottingham!"

* * *

YJV: Sorry for not updating, I was busy with homework. I did not know much about the actual details of Robin Hood, so, roughly. Please review! ^^

Wally: Please review and tell her what you think!

**YJV: Alright, five reviews in general and I will update!**

Roy: Reviews are a good form of support!

Dick: She wants to know what you all think of this chapter!

Karolina: Review, and she just might update! She needs to have the inspiration, and reviews are a form of that inspiration!


End file.
